En Sabah Nur (Joint Venture)
Apocalypse is a mutant supervillain and long-time nemesis of the X-Men. This is the Joint Venture Universe version of the character. History Pharaoh Sabah Nur-Ra En Sabah Nur's past is an enigma. It is known that he was born in Egypt, roughly 5,000 years ago, making him the second oldest living mutant on Earth, behind Selene. It is also known that he was a gifted sorcerer and a powerful mutant even before he came across an alien vessel in his youth. The vessel -- simply called "Ship" -- gave him a fantastic array of powers in addition to the ones he already possessed, and is still his primary base to this day. En Sabah Nur, among his other abilities, had the power to transform people -- particularly early mutants -- into more powerful, corrupted versions of themselves. He would usually make four at a time, his "Four Horsemen". With the first set of Four, En Sabah Nur invaded and conquered the majority of ancient Egypt, ruling it for centuries in an age of darkness and terror -- called by historians the "Age of Apocalypse," and giving the conqueror the name he would be known by for millennia to come. Clan Akkaba After being overthrown by unknown forces around the start of the A.D. era, En Sabah Nur travelled to Europe, and then to the New World, rebuilding his power base in various nations in Africa, Asia, and North and South America. However, he never again rose to full power in any nation, instead seeming to travel to these places simply to sire offspring. In the span of a few decades, these offspring became known worldwide as Clan Akkaba, the descendants of Apocalypse. Exodus and Sinister Although Clan Akkaba would spread their influence quietly from the shadows, Apocalypse himself did not resurface until roughly the late 12th century AD, when he turned a Norman knight named Bennet du Paris into the powerful, long-lived Exodus, self-proclaimed "Champion of the Witchbreed". It is unknown what purpose, if any, Apocalypse intended Exodus to serve, as he never contacted him again after his transformation. However, Exodus would go on to become the leader of the terrorist organization known as the Brotherhood of Mutant Liberation in the early 21st century. Apocalypse would do the same thing a second time in the early 19th century, with a scientist and sorcerer named Nathaniel Essex. Amplifying his magical powers and giving him genetically-engineered ones to boot, he turned Essex into "Mr. Sinister," again for reasons known only to him. The Horsemen Reborn Finally, in the early 21st century, Apocalypse resurfaced with four new Horsemen. However, humanity was now in an age of superheroes and mutants, and En Sabah Nur underestimated both, resulting in his first real defeat...or so it seemed. It is unknown whether Apocalypse is licking his wounds, biding his time, or playing a longer game. Powers Apocalypse is one of the oldest mutants alive, second only to Selene Gallio. In addition, he is a practitioner of sorcery and a master of advanced technology. Mutant Adaptability: ''Apocalypse's primary power is his ability to constantly evolve to survive, controlling his molecular structure and increasing his powers over the course of his millennia-long lifespan. * '''Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. * Superhuman Speed: He is able to accelerate his speed, reflexes, and reaction time. * Immortality: '''Apocalypse is immune to either aging or disease; when critically wounded, he can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from any wounds, toxins, or depletion he suffers. Magic, and the Lazarus Chambers he has scattered throughout the world, accelerate this process. * '''Molecular Shapeshifting: Apocalypse has complete control over the molecular structure of his own body and can alter it at will. He can adapt his body in any way he requires in addition to shapeshifting and mimicking the forms of others, he is able to elongate like taffy, change into machinery, and even separate & reattach his own body parts. * Size Alteration: Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size, density, and weight of his body. * 'Density Shifting: '''In addition to being able to grow or shrink, his skin can become as dense and impervious as adamantium, or he can turn his body completely intangible. * '''Energy Manipulation: Apocalypse seems to have a range of energy harnessing and projecting capabilities. Whether these are naturally derived, mystically generated, or based on alien technology built into his physical frame is as yet unknown. * Energy Blasts: Apocalypse can project raw destructive energy from anywhere on his person, be it as concussive blasts from his hands, eyes, or mouth, or as full-body energy blasts that travel outwards in a bomb-like blast radius. * Energy Absorption: Apocalypse absorb energy from outside sources to augment both himself and his overall power. * Telekinesis: Apocalypse possesses an unknown level of telekinetic ability. He can levitate himself or others, and psionically manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, technology, and to some extent, even energy. * Flight: Apocalypse can enable himself to fly, either by manifesting wings, jets, or through telekinesis. ''External Sources: ''Apocalypse is a practicing sorcerer with millennia worth of experience to his name. While gifted, he is not as adept as Selene, who has been studying for longer. In terms of pure power, Apocalypse is on a par with the Sorcerer Supreme, though his evil, conquering nature makes him ineligible for the position. Additionally, Apocalypse has access to an alien vessel -- which is simply dubbed "Ship" -- with highly advanced technology at his disposal. * Telepathic Control & Manipulation: While not a full telepath on the order of Charles Xavier or his protege Exodus, Apocalypse can use magic to exert domination over the minds of others, imposing his will over theirs. While it is possible to overcome Apocalypse's control, it requires an incredible amount of willpower on the part of his victims. * Psychic Resistance: '''Apocalypse's magical training included thorough psychic combat training, and the ability to shield his mind from telepathic detection, manipulation, or or attack. * '''Elemental Powers: '''Apocalypse possesses spells that give him power over the fundamental forces of nature. His primary elements of choice are Fire, Earth, and Lightning. * '''Teleportation: '''Apocalypse can teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet, either through magic or the technology of his "Ship." * '''Power Enhancement: '''Either through magic or fantastically-advanced technology, Apocalypse can take other superpowered beings and enhance their powers to insane degrees. This process also often corrupts the being in question, making them slaves to Apocalypse's will. * '''Power Mimicry: '''Partly due to the malleable nature of his genetic structure and partly due to the magical and technological resources at his disposal, Apocalypse can mimic the superhuman powers of others, provided he has a sample of their genetic material, can study their powers in action, or is exposed to their energy signature for enough time to familiarize himself with it. '''Super-Genius Intelligence: Whether due to exposure to alien technology or simply because of natural gifts, Apocalypse possesses knowledge and intellect far beyond modern science, technology, and magic. Weaknesses Lazarus Chamber: '''Several of Apocalypse's bases have special rejuvenation rooms called Lazarus Chambers, which he regularly rests in to heal and strengthen himself. However, Apocalypse has developed a dependency on these; if he is cut off from them, he will weaken considerably, though it is unknown if he will die. or indeed if he even can. ''Astral Form: ''If Apocalypse possesses someone, but is forcibly ejected from them (either via superior willpower or a sufficiently powerful telepath), his astral form is vulnerable to psionic weaponry and magic. Once he inhabits his original body, he is safe. ''Hubris: '''''Due to his long lifespan, incredible intellect, wide array of powers, and near-immortality, Apocalypse is frequently overconfident to the point of arrogance, which often leads him to make dangerous mistakes that can cost him dearly. Category:Characters Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Joint Venture characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Joint Venture villains Category:Male Characters Category:Black Eyes Category:Variable Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Skin Category:Egyptian Category:Externals Category:Sorcery Category:Biokinesis Category:Adaptation Category:Body Control Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Immortality Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Elasticity Category:Bio Weapons Category:Size Changing Category:Density Shifting Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heat Vision Category:Explosion Creation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation Category:Technopathy Category:Flight Category:Possession Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Power Mimicry Category:Super Smart Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Asexual Characters Category:Aromantic Characters Category:Externals (Joint Venture)